


Parade of Excess

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [20]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Demons Are Assholes, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Political Alliances, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Doviculus ponders Lionwhyte, ponders his place in their agreed upon deal. He should be disgusted, but... he finds himself torn and a little amused.





	Parade of Excess

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual terrible warnings appear with Lionwhyte here! Also vaguely implying Dov & Lionwhyte have had sex a few times here, eyy.

He tapped his claws against smooth lacquered surface of the arm of the chair. The wood withstood most of idle tapping. Given his visits beforehand, his claws had left grooves in the wood in places. 

“You have made some progress. Color me vaguely impressed.” He raised a hand examining his claws. 

Lionwhyte’s lips curled into a slim smile, “My Emperor, I did promise results. I’m not one to slack when I make promises.” 

“You did, but, I am prone to being disappointed by underlings.” Doviculus rested his chin on his hand. He exhaled, tilting his head. “I suppose you aren’t a complete waste like the rest. Continue your report before I grow bored.” 

The general gladly picked up where he left off, speaking animatedly with his hands and motioning at charts he had made for this meeting. 

Doviculus found himself taking a moment to observe the smugness on the human man’s face. There was a part of the demon emperor that wanted to burst that bubble. To watch the joy drain from his face and the pallid cast of fear to take its place. All it would take was the right word with this man. It would be embarrassingly easy to pull bone from socket and wretch some screams from that throat.

Another part of him, a small part, found Lionwhyte entertaining. He carried himself with an undeserved air of confidence. This wretched human was desperate for his own survival he’d offer his own people on a platter to Doviculus. 

Lionwhyte was loyal to those with power, no one else. Doviculus knew he should be disgusted, but he was torn. Lionwhyte knew his place, but still sought more. Still aimed higher than a mere human should. 

The demon emperor was content to simply listen to Lionwhyte’s chatter, stoking the fires of his own sick amusement at the pride and superiority therein. 

Large swaths of progress were being made by the General. More materials were being pulled from the mines, shipments of metals and leather had become regular now. New humans had been made, which meant new slaves were sent to the demonic lands. All of it was a success for coming out of this gaudy parade of excess. He should wipe it from the landscape, but it was a useful enough venture to hold onto. 

A disgusting worm was doing such wonderful things in such an ugly fashion. It was almost entertaining in a way. Doviculus gave a low agreeable sound to show he was listening as Lionwhyte spoke. 

A few glasses of wine in, and the man would be using that smug little mouth for better purposes. The man had no qualms about using his body to prove his worthiness. His loyalty was fleeting at best but shown with eager hands and mouth. Lionwhyte knew there was no other to look to but Doviculus himself. 

Lionwhyte could live, as long as he was amusing. 

When he stopped being so, Doviculus would find better uses for him. Wouldn't it be amusing if Lionwhyte became what he made others? Something of pleasure? A object to use? Doviculus thought so. A pleasure slave made of a man who did the same to those who he stole from their homes. 

It would only be fair after all, wouldn’t it? He chuckled lowly to himself, digging his claws into the arm of the chair.


End file.
